A Lovely Time In The Hot Springs!
by JeanOtakuXL
Summary: Rin comes back to Kaede's village to visit her friends. While on the peaceful night she along with, Kagome, and Sango decided to enjoy in the hot springs. There is where they have personal girly girl conversation. This fanfic contains 18 age mature content.


A Lovely Time In The Hot Springs

It was calm soothing night in Kaede's village. The stars are sparkling, and the moon was full giving light to the whole fields. Many villagers are enjoying evening times drinking, and having wonderful meals, while others are just enjoying lovely view of the night sky.

Among that was Rin, who was dropping by for visit along with, Sesshomaru, Jaken, and their two headed-dragon, A-Un. She had been missing all her friends, and Kaede along with their children she once used to babysit, or spend time with them. In fact it has been month since she return to travels with her now lover, she did wanted to go back to the village to visit them which, Sesshomaru agreed. He was willing to always do what she wish in desire. Besides he clearly understand how much she miss everyone back at the human village. So he agrees to let her spend the weekend at the village. Rin asked if he would spend the time with her there, but unfortunately he can't since he need to attend unfinished business whatever it was he's doing. However, Rin didn't want to argue with his personal agendas. So he drops her off there as he will be coming back to get her in the next two days.

As expected, everyone was so happy to see her including, Ichiro, Yamato, and Sanka who are very happy to she their aunt returned.

Hours had pass, and since half of the villagers are lounging, and having their downtime, Rin thought it would be nice to take a dip at the hot springs.

Kagome, and Sango decided to come along with her as they thought it would be a perfect time to have a little girl time together in the springs. They strip off their kimonos, and hakama pants, (Including a pair of panties since she more comfy wearing some modern clothing underneath her feudal ones.) and some towels that, Kagome brought over to dry up once they are to ready to get out.

Sigh! "It's been so long I had a nice bath in the springs!" Kagome happily exclaim as she slowly sinks in the hot water.

"You telling me. I haven't had this in months." Sango said joining in.

"Yeah," Rin steps in, and slowly sinks to the bottom allow the hot spring water soak in to her fair smooth skin. "It's been a while I had enjoyed myself like this."

They all sigh in relaxation allow the hot springs sock, and absorb in their skins while reliving their tense, and strains in their bodies from all the fun evenings they had with the boys, and the kids.

"It's so nice that we finally get our alone time here away from men, and the children. They sure know how party, and cause a frenzy. Sango said, raising her arms up high, stretching her muscles. "I had to say my kids along with Kagome's can really be a handful to me."

"You had no idea how I had to deal with mine, Sango." Kagome exclaim. "Especially how I to care for my, Yamako, and Sanka while, Ichrio is roughhousing with Tuski."

Rin couldn't help but giggle on how these two motherly figures are comparing their own offsprings.

"You two seems be very hard working mothers for the past few year by raising many children." Rin said. "I can't imagine how I would take care of so many myself."

Upon hearing that both, Kagome, and Sango looked at each, giving a smirking expression which made, Rin wonder what their thinking of.

"Say, Rin we need to ask you something." Kagome said.

"What is it?" Rin tilt her head.

"How long have you, and Sesshomaru been together?" She asked.

Rin face blushed bit pink upon her asking that question.

"Oh? …Uh...about 6 months. Why?" Rin asked.

"Have you, and Sesshomaru had... some moments together?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, and I have been together for some time yes." She answered with a smile.

"No, no I met like...together moment. As in...physically..."

"I don't know what you mean, Lady Kagome." She looked at her confused.

"Rin, I think, Kagome is trying to say is...have you two had any mating contacts with him."

Her face turn red in her cheeks hearing what, Sango said her head sunk lower between her shoulders.

"...W-What?! N-No! Me, and Lord Sesshomaru didn't do anything like that!" Rin exclaimed.

Both ladies held their hands, snorting in their mouths by, Rin's reaction, and embarrassment in front of them.

"Rin. No need to be embarrassed. Beside we're all ladies here." Kagome said still chuckling.

Rin lower her head down with her front bangs hiding her eyes.

"I...I don't he would wanted to do that to me. I mean, he never shown any affections on that at all." Rin said.

"Well maybe he's just taking his time. Unlike, Inuyasha, and Kagome, they've sure didn't waste anytime on blessing a child." Sango said.

"She right about that, Rin." Kagome agrees. "I mean you never know when that happen between you two someday."

"And not only that. I think that you would make a great mother yourself." Sango added.

Rin was still flushing red as she looked up to, Kagome a bit, and ask her.

"Lady Kagome...?"

"Hmmm? Yes, Rin?" Kagome said.

"What was it like to the first time with, Inuyasha? And who made the first move?" Rin asked which made too, Kagome blushed by the question.

"Oh...well... We were both very nervous during that time when started to do it for the first time. And...I was the one who made the first move. Even though he was overwhelmed. But in the end it was...absolutely perfect~" Kagome made a slight girly squeal by having fond memories of that moment with him after they got married.

Rin couldn't help but smile upon her.

"Well I'm so happy for you, and Lord Inuyasha."

She then turn to, Sango.

"What about you? What was it like the first time with, Miroku?" Rin asked.

"Well to be honest with you, Rin. Me, and Miroku never had any problem doing it the first time. Besides I kept a promise to his proposal that I would bare his child when the day, our fight with, Naraku is over, and his wind tunnel cruse was lifted. Thus I have kept that promise in the end." Sango said as she slight blushed. "And to that I know married to the man I loved, and raise four children together with him."

"Wow. That some promise you made for him." Rin looked surprised.

"Indeed it was." She nodded. "Thought he never lays his hand off of me." She giggled as she mention him always groping, and caressing her butt.

Rin then look down wondering about how she would one day wanted to lose her virginity over to, Sesshomaru. But she wasn't sure if he would wanted to do that, and bless her a child. What if he doesn't want any children at all. Many thought at swirling around her head.

"You think...Lord Sesshomaru wanted to have children from me?" Rin murmured.

"Of course. I would think, Sesshomaru would make a great father." Sango said.

"Oh yes. And besides, there's no need to be ashamed of you still being a virgin." Kagome added.

"Yeah. I guess your right." Rin said.

"To tell ya the truth, Rin I wouldn't be surprised to see, Sesshomaru bare chested." She teased.

"S-S-Sesshomaru...?" She gasped "Bare chested." Thought appeared her mind of him wearing noting other then his pants, having ripped physique, and pair of six packs. This fantasy is now making her heart skip a beat.

"I think you teased her enough as it is, Kagome." Sango said noticing this was overwhelming, Rin.

"Yeah, your probably right." Kagome agree. "Sorry about that."

"N-No, it's fine..." She whimpered.

"Anyway, we should get out now or else we'll be prune." Sango stood, with the water dripping out of her curvy figure as her skin was wet, and shinny.

Kagome did the same as both got out, grabbed their towels to dry up, and wrap around to cover themselves.

"Rin aren't you coming out?" Kagome asked noticing she still in the springs.

"No. I'll...just stay here for a little while longer okay?" Rin replied.

Kagome nod in agreement.

"Okay. We'll see ya back to the village."

With that they take their clothes, and head somewhere change back into before the journey back.

Rin meanwhile remains alone in the hot springs still going over to everything, Kagome, and Sango went over. She also could get the thoughts of a topless, Sesshomaru as her heart was beating more faster.

"Sesshomaru...dearest...I want you to know how much I want this." She summered as she starts to whimper.

She sighed as she place her hand on one of her breasts as she slowly mess around with letting a moan escape from her mouth. Her other hand slowly reach down between as she stroke her womanhood with her fingers. Rin never knew she would doing this the first ever in her life messing around her own body while having personal dirty thoughts to her lover. Rin moans more softly as she twirl the tip of her finger around her nipple which makes it hard, poke up a bit which at this point she was beginning to get turned on.

"Sesshomaru" She repeated over, and over as she finger a bit fast dow her flower area causing her to bite her lower to hold in not letting herself to moan louder to cause any attention to anyone in the distance.

Rin gets out of hot springs, lying her body on the soft green grass as she continues to play herself stroking, and finger her womanhood more, and more as it started to get moist down there. Tears start to form from her eyes as she imagining of, Sesshomaru on top of her, caressing, and ever parts of her body which makes her more horny then ever.

"Dearest...please...put it in me...I want you to bless me a child!" She begged to herself.

She turns over lifting her rear up high as her head rest on the grassy floor. Her finger inserted in feeling them wriggle around the walls of the inside. Rin moan slightly louder but try not to be too loud once she picks up the pace.

"Y-Yes...Yes! Take me my lord. Make me your true woman! Ahh! Hahh! Nyaa!" She bite her finger as more tears streaming down to her cheeks. Her hips wiggles, and her rear end shakes around as playing with her flower was increasing like fire.

"I want you my love! Aaahh! Haaahhh! Nyaaaaaaaahhhhh!" She made long pleasuring tone as she relive her with her own love juices squirting out of her womanhood.

After all that, her whole entire body collapsed down laying there panting.

"Sesshomaru..." She softy spook before passed out.

Little did she know Rin have been watch by, Kagome, and Sango being the bushes since they didn't really left.

"Oh my..." Sango held her hands in disbelief, blushing, and her eyes widen.

"Well, at least we know why she wanted to stay in the hot spring a bit more longer." Kagome held her mouth not to burst out laughing while at the same time blushing by the sight she say.

Rin was so out of it she hasn't even notice them.

It's seem this night has been a very long night for her indeed. 


End file.
